1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical fiber connector that is assembled in a particular, pre-set manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication technology changes quickly. Through use of telephones, the Internet, and other communication infrastructure, people are less distanced from each other, and information transmission in real-time is made possible. Generally, communication occurs either through a wired or wireless configuration. However, wireless communication may be affected by the weather or geography, resulting in communication interference. As a result, wire communication is still regarded as the most efficient and stable manner in which to realize communication.
Wired transmission involves transmitting an optical signal or electric signal through a cable, and of the two, optical signal transmission is faster. A fiber optic cable is used to transmit optical signals. Because the fiber optic cable is made using non-metallic materials (e.g., plastic or glass), has a good ability to resist electromagnetic and noise interference, and has several advantages like high bandwidth, light weight, ability to transmit signals a great distance, and easy concealment, the fiber optic cable has gradually replaced traditional transmission cables made of metal material.
Recently, the development of fiber optics has been such that fiber optic cables are connected with several electric devices and the information that is transmitted by fiber optic cables can be used by the electric devices. An optical fiber connector is used for connecting two optical fibers paths, and is a mechanical device that is assembled to terminal portion of an optical fiber so as to extend the optical fiber path.
Generally speaking, an optical fiber connector has an insulating body and engaging elements. A terminal of the insulating body is connected to an optical fiber for transmitting information to an electric device connected to the optical fiber connector. The traditional optical fiber connector has a front fastener and a back fastener, and the front fastener is engaged with the back fastener. If the front fastener is engaged with the back fastener using a reverse configuration, the front fastener still can be engaged with the back fastener. However, such incorrect assembly may adversely affect production efficiency and the subsequent connection to an electric device.
Therefore, there is a need to develop an optical fiber connector that is capable of avoiding the foregoing disadvantages.